The use of immersive augmented reality, where computer-generated objects are superimposed on a view of a real-world environment in real-time to produce an illusion that the computer-generated objects exist in the real-world environment, is growing in popularity. However, anatopistic projection of computer-generated objects into a view of a real-world environment tends to interfere with the immersive effect of the augmented reality, thereby diminishing the intended user experience. Likewise, projecting computer-generated backgrounds or other environmental features into the view of the real-world environment can appear artificial and can similarly impair the immersive effect intended by the augmented reality projection. Moreover, a user's natural field of view often extends beyond the field of view of augmented reality viewing devices, and the lack of background features outside of the devices' field of view that are congruous with the augmented reality projection interferes with the illusion that the augmented reality projection is present in the physical world, thereby further diminishing the intended user experience.